Gift of a Friend
by ravixxen
Summary: "…the two best friends balanced each other." / SakuIno / Friendship, SchoolLife!AU / i don't own the cover image.


**"Gift of a Friend"**

.

.

Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino

Teen | Ficlet (approx. 750+w) | SchoolLife!AU

warning(s); possibly OOC?

.

_"…the two best friends balanced each other."_

* * *

Ino scrolled through her phone. Sakura understood her friend's behavior; phone in hand, constant munch on chocolate crackers, _earpods _on medium volume, and tapping sound of her feet—it all meant Ino was busy with her E-book. She always did that whenever she had free-time. And when she absorbed in that activity, nobody could tore her gaze from the phone, moreover getting her attention

Sakura could only let a loud sigh escaped her lips and read her Rick Riordan novel. Ino was a laid-back person who didn't even care about her score on every quizzes. Meanwhile Sakura was the seatmate with average smartness. She could read her novels all the time and still get at least an A- on her exam. Whenever Ino was too lazy to take notes, Sakura would never miss any single word of the teacher unwritten on her book. To sum up, the two best friends balanced each other.

Their class was supposed to have a Chemistry quiz today but luckily, the Chemistry teacher didn't come. The class leader, Sasuke, said that Asuma-_sensei_ couldn't come because his son was sick. Sakura knew it was inappropriate to cheer on the news, but she did it anyway. She never liked Chemistry in the first place, after all. To top it all off the teacher of that subject were always so strict. It seems like the whole class agreed with Sakura because they had big grin plastered on their face.

Sakura was humming to a random song that pop out in her mind when suddenly, Ino tilted her head and poked Sakura's waist. Earning a small chuckle from the girl. "What?"

"You see," Ino put her chin on the table in lazy manner. She highlighted something on her phone and handed it to Sakura. "This paragraph is in English and uhm, translate it for me."

Sakura tilted her head, taking the phone and read the sentences. There were some words she didn't know, and it triggered her to take out her phone too, looking for an English-Japanese offline translator.

Ino couldn't help but snickered at her best friend. Sakura was known as the-walking-dictionary by their classmates, yet she had to search for a simple word in Google. Ino admitted that her friend was so good in English–heck, she even understand some difficult SAT words such as _cacophony_ and _ebullient_—but she often asked her something stupid like "What's the English of _eyes_?" and "What the hell does _scarecrow_ mean?"

"I thought you are a master in English," Ino said, swinging her feet under the table.

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked the other girl's shin, which made her yelped in pain. "I know what this poem mean but I don't know how to said it in Japanese."

"You dumbass that hurts!" Ino hissed. "So what does it mean?"

Sakura gave her a look that read _wait-a-minute-please-you-miss-impatient._ "According to Google," she started. "_Why did you have to make me feel like on top of the world only to let me come crashing down and not even bothering to catch me?_—is the meaning." Sakura said after clearing her throat.

Faking an exaggerated sob, Ino wiped the invisible tears on her cheek. "That one was beautiful. I'm so gonna write that on my notepad. Thank you, Saku-_chan_."

Sakura scoffed, averting her gaze back to the House of Hades novel. She glanced at Ino, who was now busy scrolling through her Instagram timeline. Sakura let out a heavy sigh; seriously, her friends are all abnormal and too narcissist. She was about to reach for the white _earpods_ when someone took it.

"Nice _earpods_, Pink Princess." It was a boy, voice so deep and full of mockery tone. His mischievous grin couldn't be unseen.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I swear if you don't give it to me now, I'll kick your kneecaps until you can't walk for the rest of your life."

"Thank you for your consideration in planning to give me pain," The boy with bright orange hair–Naruto, replied. "But you have to catch me first." He lifted his hand, gesturing '_bye'_ and ran through the corridor.

Ino glanced at her friend, grinning so wide until her cheeks felt hurt. "Good luck in catching your husband, Uzumaki Sakura." She said, almost shouting. Sakura groaned and gave her the finger before running towards the door, ready to kick the trouble maker.

.

.

**fin.**

Hello! Ravixxen here. Or you could just call me Niki. This is my very first English fanfic that I've ever published. English isn't my mother language so please do correct me for the wrong grammars (I know there's a _lot_ of it)

_Until next time,_

_Ravixxen. (140809/1.47pm GMT+7)_


End file.
